


【EC】Siciliana 西西里舞曲

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Erik, 不准备填的坑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 2





	【EC】Siciliana 西西里舞曲

———————————————

～*～

新世纪的开始，意味着很多上世纪的事物要么退出舞台，要么翻新一次再继续沿用，这倒不是什么既定的规矩，但查尔斯还是做出决定，要把他的祖宅修缮一番，不说翻新，至少要好好修理一下墙缝溢水的问题。

一年前母亲随夫而去，他正式继承了泽维尔庄园，他对这份财产并不感兴趣，但是对于一个剧作家来说倒是一处安静凉快的地方，况且这样的环境往往能刺激艺术家们的创作欲，手头上不缺钱，所以他暂时没有卖掉它的想法。

然而这处庄园，如他所想，是一个充满了灵感的古典圣地，待在这样的环境有利于他尽快完成手头的剧本，既然这个庄园暂时没有办法待，那查尔斯就不得不找一个差不多的地方。

某种程度上，这只是为了安慰他那种怀旧的文人心理。

查尔斯•泽维尔很快联系了中介，他的要求实在是有些难以满足，毕竟这样的房子大多已经是公家财产，或者变成了酒店。好不容易找到有一座半山腰上的古堡最近在找买家，如果价格合适，主人也愿意短期出租。

在看了几张照片之后，起初查尔斯被这种无人之境的阴森吓住，有些犹豫，而且它地处偏僻，古老到连电灯都没有，生活不太方便。生活在这种地方，每晚的音乐都是穆索尔斯基的“荒山之夜”。

但当他不经意了解到这里的传说之后，就对这提起了兴趣，“据说，这座古堡曾经有个吸血鬼主人，这位伯爵以虐杀为乐。”——听听！一个吸血鬼传说！多么的神秘，让他灵感如泉涌。

“我可以现在的主人见一面吗？”查尔斯希望能够了解这座古堡，也是为了确认安全性。

“他已经很老了，”中介说道，“精神状况也不好，我想并不方便见人，不然为什么把钥匙都直接委托给了我们呢！”

“噢，神秘极了。”查尔斯就这么下了决心。

他签下了三个月的合约，租金低得难以置信，这让查尔斯感到非常好奇。

暑热难挡，查尔斯•泽维尔收拾了一下自己的东西，和他的表妹打了个电话交代一下他消失三个月是去了哪里，如果有问题要去哪里找他这一类事项，然后便开着车去找他租下的那座偏僻古堡了。

他上午出发，直到下午才到古堡所在位置的山脚下。山路崎岖狭窄，车根本没办法上山，只能停在山下，附近甚至连农户都没有。查尔斯拎着两个箱子，有些后悔自己一时兴起租下了这里。

剧作家花了半个小时才来到古堡门前，荒山野岭、气氛阴森，因为气温大汗淋漓的背反而感到异常的凉爽，就像是呆在空调房似的。

“好吧，避暑倒挺不错。”

查尔斯放下箱子，从口袋里掏出那把古铜钥匙，当他把钥匙插进生锈门锁的那一刻，月亮在白昼的天边过早展露，半透明的半月，就像一半面具。

寒铁的大门慢慢被他推开，此时后悔也来不及，查尔斯嗅到发霉的味道，心里唯一能庆幸的是这里并没有大面积地积灰，但显然缺少打扫。

他可能需要先打扫打扫才能住下来，查尔斯拎着箱子去打开一扇扇门，终于找到一间书房，不得不说最开始他愿意租下这，很大程度上是因为看到这里的大量藏书，他甚至幻想这里的书很多都会是初版，当然，这里的书虽然如他所想是很久很老的那一类，都发黄、虫蛀了，但粗略翻了几本，应该只有很少一部分是初版。

查尔斯把装衣服和日用品的箱子放在了书房隔壁的卧室里，装文具和书本资料的箱子就放在了书房，他喜欢这里这张落灰的大檀木书桌，他相信这张桌子会成为他将来写出巨作的地方的。

他找到一块罩住石膏像的布，稍微一打扫，但他并不擅长这件事，甚至不小心从椅子上踩空，一屁股摔在了木地板上，像个笨蛋。作为一个现代人，他决定要请家政公司。

这时候他一看表，已经是下午六点二十六分了，他甚至都还没有去看过厨房，他这时才开始思考，从这里年久失修的古朴状态来看，会不会厨房还需要烧火做饭？

事实上，没有电就是如此。

作为一个现代人，他觉得很难过。

幸好查尔斯带上了打火机和手电筒，不至于在黄昏的时候摸黑走路，他用打火机点燃了走廊过道和房间的蜡烛和油灯，光线昏黄，但能见度很高。

搞定了这些，新的问题出现了，他不知道要去哪里弄到水，他该去找口井吗？

这样看来，租金低廉也是有原因的。也许主人是想借此机会把古堡彻底翻新一遍，只能怪查尔斯考虑不周全，现在也只能认栽。

“虽说也不是不能终止合同……”查尔斯嘀咕着，趁着最后一点点日光从城堡不远处的水井里打上来两桶水，至于吃饭，这里已经不是送餐范围。

苦恼的剧作家打开书房的窗户，让霉烂的气味尽量消散一会，但显然这没有用，因为这闻起来还是一股潮湿的霉味，也不知道是多久没有住人了。

也许那个吸血鬼传说是真的，这里住着一只长生不老的吸血鬼，从上上个世纪就一直在这，从来没有离开过，查尔斯用指关节叩叩桌子，经历了一天的奔波，肚子早就饿了。

这里只有一些上潮的木头，生不了火，更加没有可食用的食材，刀具早就锈了，他只能用一些顺手放在箱子里的零食果腹，勉强熬过这个晚上，明天再去镇上买些吃的。

查尔斯用水井里打上来的水草草地给自己浇了个澡，凉得他有些不适应。他把大门的门栓拴好，回到书房，在一盏油灯下，他终于能开始自己的写作。

只有在他沉迷于创作中时，他才能得到脱离现实烦恼的快乐，尽管他傻傻地踩了雷，住进了一座根本没法直接住人的古堡，但写作的快乐很快就将它掩盖了过去，他甚至没有考虑睡在长期没见光的被子里，会不会被寄宿其中的虫子咬包。

令他高兴的是，这里似乎真的很有“魅力”，查尔斯忘情地创造着他的故事，编造一句句让他这个谦虚的人都能感到满意的对话，连写字的感觉都难以置信的顺手。

当他写得差不多了，他也就开始困了。查尔斯看了一眼表，已经将近凌晨，他居然连续写了四个小时！放在以前这都是个大事情。

稿纸被他放在书桌上，用圆珠笔笔夹把它们夹在一起，然后他提着油灯走到卧室，把自己塞进被子里，盖灭了床头的油灯。  


～*～

尽管查尔斯已经很疲劳，精神已经慢慢陷入了迷蒙之中，四肢无力，半梦半醒之间，他始终不能入睡，就像是他还有什么没有记下来的灵感似的，但他已经没有什么可以再写出来的了。

难道他要失眠吗？

他又辗转了几番，终于放弃了入睡，手表的荧光走针显示已经是凌晨两点多，他无奈拿起床头的手电筒，下床去书房想去找本书看。

深夜古堡的气氛异常诡异，脚踩在木地板上嘎吱嘎吱的轻轻作响，手电筒的灯光不知道到底往哪里照才好，查尔斯随便从书架上选中一本硬壳书，书脊的书名看不清，他明明记得之前是有字的。也许他记错了，不是同一本书。不知道为什么附近连排的几本书也这样，不管了，查尔斯伸出手要把它拿出来。

起初他没用什么力气，只是用食指、拇指和中指想把它从排列紧密的书中抽出来，书却纹丝不动，他以为那只是因为太挤而卡住了，便用上右手所有手指，想方设法地想把它抽出来，但它没有反应。

明明白天的时候还好好的，为什么晚上就不行了？查尔斯铁了心要弄清楚这其中的缘由，他不相信他不能把这本书拿出来。他把手电筒夹在胳膊下，用着巧劲抽着这本书。好歹是有了些松动现象，查尔斯用了他最大的力气，猛地把它拿了出来。

“可真不容易啊！”反力让查尔斯差点再一次摔在地上，他感叹一句。

就在他正准备翻开这本神奇的书时，意想不到的事情发生了，夹在胳膊下的手电筒忽然失去了光亮，视野瞬间陷入一片昏暗，视网膜残留的影响很快消失，只有惨淡的月光还能支撑一点视觉。

剧作家恼火地把手电筒拿回手里，往书架上敲了两下，试图让它重新工作，然而却无力回天，查尔斯只能去摸索书桌上的打火机，顺便抱怨了一句手电筒差劲的质量。

当他转过身来，正准备去找桌子的时候，一声老鼠的叫声令人鸡皮疙瘩直起，这声让查尔斯感觉很不好，但他没来得及为此而害怕。

背后伸来一只手把他拉到书架上，用劲按住了他，紧接着又一只手莫名其妙罩住了他的双眼，他都没来得及看清那个人的长相。

他全身像是失去了力气，完全没有反抗能力，他不知道自己是怎么了。他的体温急剧上升，又迅速通过那只冰冷的手掌散失。

“一个人类？”他听到对方这么说。

“你是……吸血鬼？”查尔斯汗毛直立。

“精确的猜测……”对方的回答似真非真。

查尔斯紧张地失去了思考能力，上帝！他用手指艰难地在空中画着十字，他猜一定是这个吸血鬼用法术控制了他的身体。

吸血鬼不知道从哪里拿来一块丝巾，或者那是一块手帕，或者干脆是块布，代替手封闭了查尔斯的视觉，没有了那只冰冷的手，查尔斯的压力缓解了一些。

“真是意外。”吸血鬼语气并不轻松。

“为什么非得拦住我的眼睛，”查尔斯有些害怕，只能小心翼翼地争取发言权，“我又不是美杜莎。”

吸血鬼抽了一下鼻子，似乎是对这里发霉的气味感到了一丝不适，奇怪，查尔斯还以为吸血鬼五感缺失。看来事实并非他说认知的那样。

“太亮了，周围还这么暗，”他只是说，“我讨厌太亮的东西。”

“我不是猫科动物，我的眼睛不会发光。”查尔斯对这个解释感到疑惑。

“我不懂你说的猫科动物是什么物种，总之，我讨厌你的眼睛，”吸血鬼在做什么查尔斯无从得知，但他在走动，“你是什么人？”

“你知道这个干什么……我……我叫查尔斯。”查尔斯满脑子都是如果他要吸自己血，自己要怎么反应，如果他有法术，他又要怎么办？

“我是兰谢尔伯爵，”他自然地自我介绍，“你把这本书……拿了出来？”

“抱歉！我……”查尔斯担心他触怒对方。

“数百年来我被这些附魔书封印。”兰谢尔是个德国吸血鬼吗？查尔斯勉强地猜测着，毕竟他有一些不明显的德国口音，“你破坏了封印的完整性，难以置信……一个普通人……”他念叨着。

“我不知道那个吸血鬼传说是真的，”查尔斯的语速过快，因为他担心自己下一秒就会死掉，这让艾瑞克有些不能反应，“我不是有意的！”

“我要感谢你才是，查尔斯，”尽管他的语气并不温柔，但是难掩他的兴奋，“我还以为自己要被永远封印直到世界末日，你居然把封闭破除了。”

“你不要用吸血的方式来报答我就好。”查尔斯仍然浑身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你有读心术？”兰谢尔的话让他感到额外的一阵凉意，“我是想这么做，但我对你更好奇。”

“上帝！就放过我吧！”

“我开玩笑的。”

毫无幽默感。

查尔斯颤抖着，忽然发现自己不再被压制了，他勉强在完全的黑暗里站直身子，“伯爵先生，你其实不是吸血鬼吧？”他抱着些希望。

“抱歉，我真的是。”兰谢尔伸出手去抓住查尔斯小臂，得到对方畏惧的轻颤。

“如果你不准备吸我的血，不如就放我走，”查尔斯不太想跟他走的样子，“我保证天一亮就离开你的城堡……绝不耽搁。”

“你为什么这么害怕？”兰谢尔的语气陡然变得有些危险。

“因为你也许会杀了我，或者把我变成你的仆人。”查尔斯回忆着他读书的时候看过的垃圾小说。

“那是一千年前才做的事情，”兰谢尔说时有些好笑，“我对把你变成吸血鬼——或者单纯杀了你，这些事没兴趣。”

看到查尔斯迟疑不决，明显是不相信他的样子，吸血鬼又补充道：“你可以不相信，但你没办法反抗我。”

“该死的真相。”查尔斯被他拉着走，若不是他意识到自己稍作反抗就会被镇压，他绝不想被当成一个犯人一样拉着走。

首先他不知道兰谢尔到底对他的眼睛有什么意见，其次，他很担忧对方会一时兴起把他的血吸干，或者把他留在身边当仆人，这些假想让他不安。

“你要把我带到哪里？”

他听到一声响指，紧接着他听到火焰燃烧的灼灼声音，他猜是把蜡烛都点亮了，“您能把我遮住我眼睛布取掉了吗？”查尔斯问，“既然……你看，周围已经亮起来了。”

伯爵没有说话，也没有再抓住查尔斯了，还帮他拽下了蒙眼的手帕。短暂的闪烁之后，眼界总算清楚了。这时候查尔斯才发现，古堡里不仅仅是点了蜡烛那么简单，而是整个焕然一新。

没有蜘蛛丝、灰尘、破损的木头，一切看起来也许就和兰谢尔被封印时模样一般，古典辉煌，某种低调的巴洛克风格。这样的法术，让查尔斯怀疑他在做梦，毕竟手表上显示现在快凌晨三点半了。

他们正在二楼的楼梯口，在查尔斯身边站着的这位略高一些的吸血鬼伯爵正避着他观察的视线，打量着这座城堡到底还有哪些地方需要修缮。

伯爵先生树绿色的眼睛让他更加神秘了，他看起来不过是三十岁的样子，但至少活了一百年了，伯爵的肤色太白了，身材也并不健硕，只能勉强说是精壮，他的嘴唇太薄，没有血色。

“嗯？”他似乎被视线灼伤了一样，转脸看向查尔斯。

“抱歉。”查尔斯别过眼睛。

兰谢尔穿着上上个世纪末的衣服，属于比较老式繁复的西装款式，没有长鬓角，脸上干干净净，倒是出乎查尔斯对过去男性的印象之外。他手里还拿着根手杖，手杖头部的猩红色宝石让查尔斯浮想联翩，总觉得是封存着什么邪恶力量。

相较之下，查尔斯穿着再简单普通不过的睡衣，踩着一双毛绒拖鞋，一看就很现代，当然睡衣和正装不能比。

他看了一眼佩戴的金色怀表，凌晨三点多，对于吸血鬼来说倒是一个非常适合活动的时候。

“跟我走。”他简短地命令道。

查尔斯并没有反抗的能力，他的脚正不由自主地跟着吸血鬼的步伐，登上去三楼的楼梯。他需要一些勇气，否则他会难以呼吸。查尔斯让自己强制性冷静，平稳地跟在吸血鬼背后。

他甚至连这位的尊姓大名都不知道。

  
～*～

不爱说话的兰谢尔伯爵把他带到了三楼，他们在一条长长的走廊慢慢走着，不知不觉，他们尽量在使这件充满危险的事情显得迷人些，就像只是一个大人带着一个小孩去睡觉。

走廊尽头，查尔斯被带到一扇很大的门前，这扇门华丽得不像是无人问津的样子。这扇门背后是什么东西？有必要让吸血鬼带他到这里？

大门把手被又粗又坚实的锁链缠在一起，一把锁锁住了它，锁芯的形状有点奇怪。查尔斯正在思考，没想到的是，兰谢尔将自己的手杖举起，慢慢插进了锁的锁芯之内，查尔斯这才发现，这手杖的底部是某种不规则的形状。

轻微的转动后，锁在一瞬间打开了，于是查尔斯听到机械齿轮转动的声音，兰谢尔丢开锁，把锁链一鼓作气全部拆下来，这让查尔斯不由怀疑兰谢尔的力气有多大才能这么轻松地把这么沉重的锁链随手拆下来。

“这是城堡的占星台。”兰谢尔伯爵介绍着，推开了这扇门。

房间里很阴暗，两面窗帘布把球形的窗户全部封了起来，伯爵不慌不忙去揭下这两块大布，霎那间，明亮的月光透过一整面拼接起来的球形的玻璃窗，照亮了占星台较为狭窄的空间，占星台巨大的望远镜闪闪发光。

可以想象，百年前，古堡主人在这里以细微的幅度移动着望远镜，企图窥探星象的奥秘，虽然他不知道一个吸血鬼为什么要研究星象学，但是，这显然很有意思。

“你要做什么？”查尔斯惊讶之余还是畏惧的。

兰谢尔伯爵丢下他去翻找什么东西，很快他找到了那个玩意，看起来像个石碑，上面的文字绝不是英文，也不是任何查尔斯熟悉的字体，他都快怀疑这是什么公元前的文字了。

这块石碑被拿在兰谢尔的手里，蒙着月光，光滑得有些发亮，“你的全名？”兰谢尔问道。

查尔斯仍然很防备这个吸血鬼，虽然他自认为没有种族歧视的观念，但显然吸血鬼不属于这个狭义范畴。他不是没听说过某些咒语，通过一个人的姓名下咒之类的，也许兰谢尔没暂时没有那个打算，但万一是什么奇怪的魔法……查尔斯很谨慎。

对方看穿了他的顾虑，他叹了口气，“就相信我一次，”他隐藏着自己的无奈和焦躁，“如果我想害你，不会等到现在。”

道理是这样，但从一个有力量的人嘴里说出总是缺少让人信服的可能性，“查尔斯•泽维尔……”查尔斯冒了一些风险。

“泽维尔……”听到这个姓氏，伯爵皱了一下眉，“告诉我，你在这块石碑上看到了什么？”

当查尔斯准备直接说出“我看不懂”时，他忽然发现自己能够阅读这上面的文字了，它变成了最正规的英文字体，用语之简单精炼，仿佛就怕他看不懂似的。

“这怎么回事……”查尔斯睁大了眼睛去看，“‘命运在双眼中无处遁形，月光指引你重回人间。’”

“只有这些吗？”兰谢尔追问。

“是的，我只看到这些。”查尔斯耸肩。

吸血鬼把它转到自己面前，聚精会神盯着它看了一会，“我看到的是‘命中注定’。”伯爵的眉头就没送开过。

“有什么意义吗？”查尔斯问。

“告诉我你正式的全名，”兰谢尔严肃地问，“如果有中间名，告诉我。”

“现代人不那么在乎中间名了，先生，”查尔斯感到莫名其妙，“查尔斯•‘弗朗西斯’•泽维尔。”

“‘弗朗西斯’？F-R-A-N-C-I-S？”

查尔斯确认了一次拼法，点了点头。

“这就是‘命运’！命中注定。”

兰谢尔长吁一口气，把那块石碑放回原位，“百年前封印我的神父就叫弗朗西斯•泽维尔。”他解释完，警惕而疑惑地看着查尔斯。

“这只是一个巧合。”查尔斯察觉到了危险，尽管兰谢尔没有出手的意图。

“你的先祖要是知道，他幸幸苦苦封印的吸血鬼被后人无意释放出来，怕是要气得从坟墓里爬出来。”兰谢尔伯爵似乎不懂得说好话。

“你要做什么？”查尔斯想到不好的事情，有些紧张起来，“难道你要对我复仇？”

伯爵先生煞有其事地瞟了他一眼，差点让查尔斯以为他要抓住他的脖颈吸上一口血，“我在封印的这些年里一直在沉睡，也没有浪费寿命，所以我并不觉得我需要复仇。”他理智地解释。

“我真希望我能一直相信你。”查尔斯深呼吸，双手不停地揉搓着。

“我们都没读懂预言的全部意思，”兰谢尔遗憾地说，“这是很重要的预言。”

查尔斯瞅了他一眼瘪了瘪嘴，“如果它预言你会放了我就好了，”查尔斯真诚地在心里祈祷它出现这样的预言，“但它却预言出‘命中注定’。”

两个家伙在占星台伫立着，查尔斯不知兰谢尔在沉思些什么，他看起来很迷茫，眼神有些支离破碎，看得出来，他正在努力回忆一些他忘得干干净净的东西。

突然，“你要吃点东西吗？”兰谢尔似乎是为了缓解气氛才问的。

经历了莫名其妙的事情，查尔斯嘴上说着不信任，但他善良得有点容易上当的心已经在慢慢相信对方了，虽然这种信任非常脆弱，但最起码他不再感觉发抖。

这是个好主意，但是现在是凌晨四点三十七分，再过一会他就能够吃早餐了，现在吃夜宵似乎不太好，“如果你不能放我走，现在我想睡觉，当然我不介意你招待我一顿早餐。”查尔斯双臂抱胸，说道。

吸血鬼微妙地笑了一下，“太阳从地平线升起之后，我就会躲进阴暗的地方休眠，我现在的力量还没有复苏，”他说道，“我希望你能留下，帮我解答一些问题。”

“天一亮我会马上逃走。”查尔斯试探着说道。

“那就走，如果你舍得。”他并不缺乏自信力。

的确，留下来尽管危险，但是却充满了致命的吸引力，他的作品、他的精神都将在这个过程得到满足，他害怕，但是舍不得放过它。

想想看，一个绝妙的故事！如果你是一个有冒险精神的艺术家，你不会放过它的！——况且，这位伯爵暂时没有表现出致命的威胁，听他的语气，似乎自己是个重要的人。

如果还不放心，就在白天去镇上买一把大蒜，再买一把十字架，虽然不知道到底有没有用。

不得不说吸血鬼已经掌握了他的心理，可他怎么能做到？“你怎么知道我舍不得？”查尔斯好奇地问。

“人们一向如此。”

兰谢尔伯爵看着他，似乎想通过他的形象去看到什么其他的东西，像是要望穿他的灵魂，查尔斯对此感到不解，所以就更为好奇。

“如果你发誓不再控制我的行动，我会留下来直到你弄清楚你要弄清楚的事情。”查尔斯试着谈条件，吸血鬼颔首，似乎是没有意见，于是他接着说：“我需要你……如果你没办法履行誓约，我还有强硬的手段能保证自己的安全。”查尔斯想委婉地表达自己的意思。

“你是指能消灭我的东西？”

“我是说能保证我安全的。”

吸血鬼沉默了，他又拿出他的怀表，看着表思索了一小会，“我会给你能够伤害我的东西。”他给了查尔斯一个跟上他的眼神。

查尔斯对吸血鬼好说话感到震惊，他本以为他是在劫难逃，没想到居然活了下来，还没有受到任何实质性伤害。兰谢尔伯爵给他的感觉并不是好相处的，但是惊人的不是噩梦。

他们又回到了最开始的书房，吸血鬼在一瞬间呆滞了一下，好像是想起了些什么，他遗憾的表情却代表了空白。查尔斯猛然意识到，他们对对方的兴趣，可能都是一样的大。

“我的名字是艾瑞克•兰谢尔，”吸血鬼从一个书柜最下层拿出一个带锁的小盒子，里面有一枚吊坠，“省略了麻烦的中间名，我想你不在乎。”

“你好，艾瑞克。”查尔斯礼貌地说道。

“你好，查尔斯，”艾瑞克对这种问候方式有些惊奇，对他而言也许有点时髦，“戴上它，我甚至不能在你不允许的情况下碰你。”

“毕竟我不喜欢太亮的东西。”他补充一句。

看起来吊坠是一颗极其珍贵的蓝水晶，顶部被嵌在银座里，有一个孔，可以被链子串起来。它的来历，查尔斯不得而知，但他了解，蓝水晶在自然界中极其稀少，如果这是一颗蓝水晶……

“这是蓝水晶吗？”查尔斯问。

“也许吧。”艾瑞克回答。

他把装吊坠盒子交给查尔斯，似乎并不看重它的价值，“缺一根链子，”艾瑞克说道，“不过，你放在口袋里也一样起作用。”

“那样会磨坏水晶，正巧我有一根链子，”查尔斯抬起他的右臂，手腕上有一根绕了两圈的细银链，“我把它当手链了。”

“我感觉到了魔力，”艾瑞克又皱眉头了，“虽然很微弱，但很特殊。也许这就是你为什么能破坏封印……你从哪里得到这个？”

“还用说？”查尔斯叹了口气，“也许就是你说的，我的那位先祖吧。”

艾瑞克看着它们在查尔斯灵巧的手里飞快地组合成一条项链，被查尔斯挂在脖子上，好像还蛮喜欢的样子，他忽然有了一种相当担忧的心悸。


End file.
